Short Stories
by patrickregalado
Summary: It is my short stories about Allen and Lenalee  AllenxLenalee , there are Love Stories, or Romance Stories, are all short stories, are least than 50 stories
1. Baby

_Little chance of the story, the chance will be Komui, will be becoming Supported brother, instead of Over-protected, I really don't like it of being Over-protected, so I decided, make it help Lenalee._

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>**Baby**

Lenalee Lee is been living alone in apartment, have a great job, working as assistance of a Supervisor (ofcourse, her older brother, not living together). Lenalee sometime thinking her soul mate, or her Man. She really does looking anything.

One day, on the Park while walking she was thinking really deep, she bump to a person.

"I'm sor-" She was shock, he have a white hair, and red scar on his left, and did a blush a little. _Is this normal?_ On her mind.

"I'm sorry, are you ok, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I am"

"I am really sorry, I didn't notice."

"It is ok, and also my name is Allen Walker"

"I'm Lenalee Lee"

"Good bye"

He has left the same direction, she was really speechless, she went to my work, she am thinking about him a lot, and didn't notice her work.

"Lenalee, Lenalee, LENALEE!"

"Sorry, I was thinking something."

"OK, please give this to your brother, and please make sign it!"

"OK"

She went to her older brother.

"Nii-san"

"Oh, Lenalee, what is it?"

"Reever, what you to sign it!"

"No!"

She check the paper, it is about her day-off. It takes 3 weeks of day-off

"Nii-san, it is about my day-off"

"OK"

He signs the paper, and also went back some work.

The next day, she saw him again, _it is him, I meet him at the Park. _She follow him around, she really love him a lot. She was thinking about kidnapping him, to force to her. At the apartment (front of her apartment), she have kidnapped him blindfold, tie his hand, and bring her to apartment, tie him the chair, remove tie , and remove blindfold.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Why, do you have to shout." doing to comfort him.

"Hey, you are Lenalee."

"Yes" getting close to him

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hehe"

She went behind him and hug him and tell him she love him, he resist, and others, such as at afternoon, giving some food she cook, serving to him to eat, but he really will not to eat (Yeah, I know, he really love to it, but this is necessary for my story, OK). Later, on the evening move him, at the television; force him to watch a romance movie, he really don't like it, and time to time, he try to get escape, from the tie rope, keep wiggle to remove the rope. At reaching at the night, she wraps him to sleep with him, so much.

At the next morning, she was getting up, and went to the kitchen; Allen was still awake, and still drying to get off the tied rope. She comes back with the meal.

"Oh, Allen, just quit trying to escape" holding with meal.

"I will not stop trying, and Let me GO!"

"NO, I will let you go, until you love me" with smile on front of him.

Days past, (3 days, of course Allen take some meal, to stay alive, and sometime Lenalee did some Force Feeding him)

Lenalee is still not giving up, later she heard a door knocking. She went to the door, and also it is Allen chance to get free of the guest, she have. Lenalee have opened the door.

"Hello?"

"HELLO, LENALEE, IT IS BEEN DAYS OF YOUR DAY-OFF"

"Nii-san, what are you doing here!"

Allen shouts "HELP! YOU SISTER TIED ME UP!" Komui did go there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Allen Walker."

"And, why are you tied to the chair?"

"Because, your sist-" Lenalee covered Allen mouth.

"Because, getting information our enemy Org. Noah"

Allen lean back, until the chair fall down the floor.

"No! I don't know about Noah! And she kidnaps me front of her apartment, she won't untie me until, I have fallen in love on her!"

Komui was starring at Allen, and later stare at Lenalee.

"Is this true, Lenalee?"

"uh… Yes."

"How did you fall in love on him?"

"I have fallen in love on him meeting him on the Park, on the first time, It is First-Love Sight" Said it on cheerful mood.

"Ok, Good Luck, Lenalee, getting him in love on you, and hope you will happened, and also just me for some help." with flower come out behind him.

Allen was really seeing it weird showing some flower coming out behind him.

"Just come to me, and I will make a love potion, that he will fall in love on you."

"WHAT?"

"Of course, Allen Walker, so good bye"

Allen on his mind. _This is not really good; I really need to escape, as quickly as I can. _Later Komui have left the Leanalee apartment, and have continue again to force as falling in love on her, days past (1 week, and 1 day). Allen notice that tomorrow, is her come back to work, and he notice, that she will ask her brother for the love potion.

"So, Allen, I will be back, I will get the love potion from nii-san, so that you will love me, and why, I didn't get it. And please don't escape"

She have left the apartment and also left the building. That is he's time to try to escape, after lot of time, he finally get free, he remove the robe quick, and quickly left the apartment, and the building as far, he can be. Later Lenalee come back with the potion, she notices that, he was gone.

"Why, do you escape?" she cried, and still thinking about him, "Allen, I will love you forever, Allen"

Back to Allen Walker, he was at the park, standing, and remember of Lenalee, what she have been doing to Allen giving everything to love her, and he finally have love her. '_I am really sorry, Lenalee, and I will find you, and didn't the potion'_.

Lenalee went to the Park and sit on the bench, thinking about Allen, later she been handcuff, she notice It was Allen. She was really happy, and also her older brother was watching on the bush, he is also happy.

"So, you are not going anywhere, dear."

They are really both happy, Allen Kiss Lenalee. The Next Day, Allen Work the same job as Lenalee, and months, past they both have married.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_Don't get complain about the Lenalee older Brother, and have forgot, the story is on 21__st__ century. So don't get complain about it. I really want it to be like this kind of story, this is my first short story collection._

_Please Review._


	2. Memories

**Story: **** Memories**

It was summer, Lenalee was adult and she is walking, and completely her day-off and she pass a high school that she was enrolling before. She look the high school, it bring memories.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry…"

"You're Lenalee, nice to seeing you again."

"You too, Louis" It was a gym teacher, and also take the school series, and make sure no one will violation or what's so ever, that will break the rules.

"So… Lenalee, do you want to explore the school?"

"Yes." She went to the high school, and going to the high school, while going to the high school, she having memories, her friends, and schoolmate are going to school too.

The first thing, she check the room on the day she meet him.

_I was sitting at my chair, and looking at the window._

"_Hello, student, we have a transfer student" teacher said. My classmate my back days, talking about who will be a boy or a girl, and teacher said "Student, here is…"_

"_Hello my name is…"_

I went to explore the places, and seeing the places, that we spend together as friends or become more than friends, one room.

"_Lenalee…"_

"_?, What is it?"_

"_Lenalee, please would be my girlfriend! I really love you so much, I keep thinking about you, since we meet."_

_I was that time tearing of happiness, "Yes! I will be your GIRLFRIEND! ?"_

At the time, we spend lot of time non-stop, even we are different section, he would wait for me outside the gate or I will wait for him on the gate. And finally made to the clinic, the time to time he protects me, and sometime fight with Kanda.

"_?, please you would you stop fighting Kanda." While cleaning his wound, and bandage his wound_

"_Yeah, I know, even so… it will never chance." He place his hand on my cheek, it my blush._

"_But, Lenalee, I love you so much, I will always protect you." And then he kisses me._

That time was really great memories. And finally done exploring, I made to the final at the rooftop, and this place brings me a lot of memories of him, and Lavi and also Kanda. Time to time, we are alone, we would make-out here so much, like the time would stop for us.

Later, someone hug me behind, it was Allen my dear husband.

"Lenalee, I was getting worried about you." He head at my shoulder

"Allen, don't get much worry me about me" I kiss him at the lips.

"Lenalee, we really have great memories, and some worst memories."

"Yeah" I lay just at him while standing.

"Lenalee, let's go home, we should let worried our child remember."

We went home, while cuddling, we spend time together at this high school, it was all really great, and we completely married, It was started we graduated high school, and gone different way on college, and we made a promise to meet again, and we did and married.

* * *

><p>This high school brings me lot of memories.<p>

_Hey, guy's what do you thing about the story?_

_I kindly like you guy's to review, it will help me a lot!_

\ /

\/


	3. MiniCross

_Before we stop, let's go back to the time of Allen and Lenalee and everybody go back to the 19__th__ century of time of Akuma, I got this idea a little crazy… I need to focus lot of story. I still have lot of story I need to finish._

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Cross<strong>

Allen, Kanda, Link and Lavi are on lounge just sitting around on coach chairs, or whatever. Allen sitting on the chair remember his past, that he doesn't like that have happen have increase depth lot of time, going to the depth mode, Lavi have notice about that, while Lenalee was on kitchen baking chocolate cake again, but something will chance to Allen when he ate the chocolate cake. At time moment, someone came to the kitchen add some chemical liquid that will only effect Allen no else.

"MOYASHI! YU! Let's have conversation!"

"SHUT UP, LAVI!" Dark aura come from them, and further more his depth mode have come out!

"Ok, Allen, you been thinking your past depth, me and Yu, notice right Yu?"

"DON'T CALL ME YU" Lavi have almost dodge and also try to calm him down. "Yeah, I and rabbit have notice about the depth mode!"

When he heard began to become away from the society, and Lavi and Kanda becoming going doing something, and both of them feet there foot really hard.

"Lavi and Kanda, let him calm him down, we should help him out." Lenalee have come back with Chocolate Cake, while Lenalee trying Allen to get notice but nothing, like Allen got something on his mind, at the moment he have to eat very careful, that person have increase his depth (Not Cross!).

"Allen? Allen?" still not is replying.

Lenalee go near to his ear, Allen did not notice he was really thinking very deep. "ALLEN!" she shouts at his ear.

"Lenalee, what that for?" while covering his ear.

"You were thinking something, so, for will I bake a chocolate cake" saying with very cheerful. Lavi eat some chocolate, and Kanda he passes it he don't like eat chocolate cake he would prefare Soba. Lenalee offer Allen the cake, it was place on the table, and Allen likes to eat but him still thinking something.

Lenalee began to worry to Allen.

"Lavi, Link, is Allen ok?"

"I think so…" Link said.

"So… Allen must eat his cake, that his part LINK!" Lavi prevent Link to get Allen cake.

"So, Allen will eat by force!" Lavi said, he get the cake force Allen to eat the Chocolate Cake.

"*Cough* Wh- *Cough* what was that?" Allen holding his chest tries to breath.

"Chocolate Cake, and some random guy place some additional something, it taste much sweeter than my ordinary flavor chocolate cake" she really like, and everybody like it, even kanda, try it with one bites.

"W-What kind of additional?" he began to worry.

"It thinks it has additional, it is having 1C5- and something." Lenalee said, that part Lenalee began to worry about Allen.

Allen gazing on Lenalee, they are both sitting together on coach, Lenalee watch Allen, and Lenalee began to blush, when he watch her with beautiful smile at her, like love stroke. "Lavi." Allen said, "Yes, Allen?" lavi replied, "Bring me the finest why, Lavi-san" while gazing Lenalee, Lavi will not and Allen glare at Lavi, and began to scare "Ok, I will get the finest wine." He left the room, Kanda and Link is kind of confused.

"BAKANDA! WH- "**CROWN BELT**, Kanda I am with a nice beautiful lady with me." While gazing Lenalee, Lenalee began much blushing much more. "A-Allen-kun?" Lenalee don't what is going on, but she is beginning to like it.

"Mr. Walker, you think this far and-" before link to finish sentence, Allen glare at Link, like he gonna murder Link, he surrender and he will do what Allen will ever order him, later Lavi back with the wine, and saw Kanda, and Link, "Allen, I got the wine." He said, "Kindly pure glass for Lenalee." He order, and he did, Kanda was free the Crown Belt. '_Allen has become Mini-Crossi' _on Lavi mind

"Cures, you Bakanda!" attacking Allen.

"Escuse my lady, I got important matter." Get out the chair, defeat Kanda with this Crown Belt, and defeat his so easily.

"Kanda, and Lavi kindly play some else, and Link…" he facing him. "Y-Yes Warker?" he listen him like most strict leader, and like people take order or else.

" Please, Kanda and Lavi stay out of this." He orders him, and he nodded, and they left the room, and they have privacy.

"So, where are you?" Lenalee was blushing really hard, and Allen move closer to Lenalee ear, and Lenalee began more like a normal female like cross womans.

"Lenalee…" she blushes to hard. "I lo-"before Allen finish sentence.

"**Netherworld Insect!**" "**Gouko Kaijin**"

Allen protects Lenalee from the creature from the Netherworld Insect, and every attack, Link disobey Allen.

"Allen YOU HAVE BECOME MINI-CROSS!"

"I will kill you to hurt to my Lady, and attacking me.""I'll be back my Lady" kiss Lenalee hand and she blush so hard. They have a battle lot of noise, 2 vs 1, but of course Allen wins this round, Allen cross belt both lavi and Kanda on the wall and defeat so badly. Komui and Reever come and see, "What is going on here?" Reever said, and Komui saw Lenalee with Allen very close.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLEN, I WILL KILL YOU, GO KOMURIN 200"

Komurin arrive, and Allen has a fought.

"NII-SAN, I HAVE TOLD YOU TO STOP BUILDING KOMURIN FOR 199 TIMES ALREADY!" said with Lenalee kicking his head "B-But Lenalee?"

"You are spoiling my fun!" while hitting Komui and also destroying Komurin. Allen suddenly wakes up.

"I feel like I been part of Lenalee brother one of his test subject for his robot."

Allen and Lenalee facing each other their faces are moving closer each other "LENALEE STAY AWAY FROM MINI-CROSS!"

"LAVI wait Allen back to normal!"

"What do you mean?"

Lavi explain what have happened. Allen was completely not happy about this happening.

"It is Mr… R."

"Mr. R?"

"Mr. R, they call him that he created 1C5-SCU like code, it is only design for me, but when other it will taste sweet for desert or it will taste great."

"So, that means only affect you."

"Yes-" he saw the note falling from above.

Note said.

_It is completely fun watching it! But, wish Kanda, Lavi, and Howard Link did not interrupt it and so Reever and Komui was on the way. It will be really great_

_-Mr. R_

Everything will fix, and Komui will do pile of papers work, and Lavi, Kanda, Reever, and Howard Link going where to going, and Allen is going back to his Room, and Lenalee saw one of those bottle and Note said. '_Feel free to use.'_ Lenalee is smilling, he go the kitchen to make Allen favorite food and add that and also bring the finest wine soon.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guy's what do you think?<em>

_About the Mr. R, it is just made up name for this story like an OC._

_Want to know Mr. R is called me on my elementary years or grade 3-6 years. The person called me is the School Director._

_So… Kindly review, I will be really great full and thank you._


	4. Library

**Story: ****Library**

* * *

><p>Lenalee is keep visiting the Library, to the same day, because he will be there on that day. Reading different, but, instead doesn't read the book some books, she just look at him. He is Librarian of the private library. He is Allen Walker, keep everything organize, and gentleman.<p>

One day, Lenalee visit the Library, and saw Allen again, with does the same routine. And, he saw Lenalee, and smile at her, that made her blush, she just keep walking, like she didn't notice it.

"Lenalee, are you going to read some books again?" he asks her, while smiling at her. Lenalee is really blushing, when Allen smiling at her.

"Yes, I am."

"Here a book, I notice you read some famous romance novel here ones." He saw the book to me. She was really blushing, _'Did, he choose a book that I will read?_' she said on that her mind.

"Um… Lenalee?"

"Thank you" I take the book, and sit the same place, I always sit, the same sit, always saw Allen within 15-30 minutes. I take my sit and read the book, he is stocking the books or whatever, and she really admires him a lot.

Every hours past on the Library, Allen doing his job always, when bored, he get a book and read. He is also have right to read, he don't do much while on the later. He sometimes it front of Lenalee, while reading. At the moment, Lenalee doen't cares the book anymore, she care looking at allen so much, how much charming so close.

After a while reading, it is almost reading, Allen check the time. One of the staff comes over. "Hey, Allen, All the books are been fixed, so I'll go ahead" he said, and Allen nodded, me and Allen left behind, I finish reading my book, he is also first one to finish reading his book, and return his book to the proper place and then I.

"Um… Allen…" I look at him.

"Yes, Lenalee?" he said with a charming, it was really made her blush so much. She is going to leave with saying anything. But, Allen stops holding her arm, she look made her more blush when Allen stop her.

"W-What is Allen?" she was really blush.

"You are asking me first Lenalee." He slowly pulls her closer, she notice that he pull him closer.

"I-It's n-nothing." Trying to get notice, but it was failed, Allen really notice it a lot. "You are trying to hide something, I been noticing it." He said, while holding her. They we're completely near to the table, Allen quickly move Lenalee to the table, and made her to sit down, and Allen went close so, Lenalee won't stand up, and made Lenalee blush more for moving closer.

"A-Al-len, what do you want?" she really blush.

"Tell me the truth, every time, you are looking at me, and trying to hide your blush." He made closer to her. And, added "Tell me or else." And made closer to inches away from her lips, 'did_, he find out?'_ said her on her mind.

"Or, else what…"

"Or, else this…" he made closer their lips touch each other. Allen eyes close, and Lenalee wide open and then close her eyes, but her arm slowly going to Allen neck, and Allen his arm her waist moving closer to her. They stop to get some air breathing.

"The Reason… Allen, I love you." She said, look at him striate at the eye, "I love you too, Lenalee" he reply, and they kiss again, Lenalee slowly lay on the table, and Allen is in top of her. Lenalee moaning to their kiss, both of them want to last it long. _AHEM!_

"Bookman…" Allen said, and both of them are blushing caught on red handed.

"Mr. Walker… I was expecting, you will be already left." Bookman said, and also the owner of the Library.

"Sorry, I lost of time…" he reply.

It was getting silent.

"Allen and Lenalee you can continue…" he said, both of shock "And, Allen… kindly closes the place" he added and left. And, they continue, what we're doing before they caught.

*After a week*

Lenalee haven't visited the Library again, because Allen has stopped working to the Library, he find a new a better job and same to me. She returns home.

"I'm home!"

"Mummy!" two kids of her runs to her.

"Hello, Alicia and Neco"

"Mummy, Daddy is been making something on the kitchen!" both of them said, and she know what dear husband knowing. She went to the kitchen secretly. And hug him behind.

"Hello, Dear…"

"Hello, Allen, how's your work?"

"Just fine, dear."

"Let me guest, you are baking my favorite cake is it?"

"Yes…"

They both heard of their saying with joy of Chocolate cake, it is Lenalee favorite and also their children favorite.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't upload this one for a while and also my past story too.<em>

_And, also my story "Future Wife" will be also update soon or later. Trying to make time with my to make much of my story. But, I like to play video game._

_Please review, It will help me to write more story._


	5. Sweet Cafe Gender Beend

Much on this story AllenxLenalee, Allena. But this stroy much more Gender bend or Gender Bending or rule 63.

Allen Walker - Ellena Walker  
>Lenalee Lee - Liang Lee<p>

* * *

><p>Ellena Walker is one of worker on a café called "Sweet Café". Her job is a waitress wearing a maid outfit, but every Saturday the café has different theme, they will wear.<p>

On her work doing the same thing every day a costumer comes. She bow and then said "Welcome to 'Sweet Café', Master" when she look at him, give her a blushing at looking at the costumer. The dark green hair, well dress "M-Master, please follow me for your sit."

She guides him to his sit, when he sits down on his table. He was looking her when he arrives.

"Master, may I take your order?"

He took look at the menu, what he will have said "I'll have the strawberry desert and a glass water." End with a smile.

She blush a little "O-Ok, your order will arrive s-shortly" she left with his order.

He's order arrive; he is eating his strawberry desert while looking at her.

He comes like every day after his work, every time he is around make her blush.

Like have his order, and she asked him "U-Um, Master can I have your name, please?"

He smile and said "Why, do you want to know my name, maybe you want to go out with me" end with a wink at her, like to tease her.

After he said to her, giving her face red and said "N-N-No, we just want to know our costumer name, when they are regular here."

"Ok, it's Liang Lee."

The order has arrived with a nice fresh-fruit juice and omelet.

"Master, do you want ketchup on your omelet?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a spell on it?"

He smirks, that giving her a weird feeling. "Of course."

"And, what will be?"

"You're Name."

"M-My Name?" she is blushing asking herselg 'why my name, can it be something like our ordinary costumer request are LOVE, SWEET, CARE OR WHAT EVER!'

"Yes, Your name. Kindly spell it."

She was blushing while spelling her name perfect spelling "Ellena" on the omelet, when he sees the spelling "Ellena" and smile.

Much this every day to her, he like to her, when their time, but he is lucky most the time able to talk and forth on.

The Lady Manager also wearing maid outfit said to all worker "OK, Ladies, we all know on the second floor is unused, we will use it. When someone win a game of card on 1vs.1 who will win game have the costume rand with 1 maid only, their order, have private conversation, depending on the costumer.

Been a week lot of costumer nearly win their luck, but only 1 costumer success. He chooses Ellena.

She completely worried, who will be. When he see "Laing Lee", the regular costumer and a friend (but, to her see him she have fallen in love to him.)

"Oh, hello Liang." She smile and blush

"Don't call me, Liang, please call me Mas-ter" he comes close to her personal space

"O-Ok, M-Master" she really blushing, when he come close near her personal space.

He have order the special, there is a lot come her to blush, one she will serve him, sit beside him like invading her personal space. But, time to time he gets the spoon and serves to her. She think Master-Servant relationship, and plus she feel like it. Her face is really red on happen and thinking of Master-Servant relationship. He is looking her face covered with blush, and smile on her face.

"Ellena…"

She went out from her though "Yes, Master?" when she look at him, their face is inches away. She going to look away, but Liang hands place on her cheek and said "Don't look way, just look at my face."

She was really blushing hard, but has remembered. Anyone won on the compotation on the second floor depend any they want such as Master-Servant relationship.

"You are really cute when you blush, Ellena"

She blush more, and "I-I lo-" she was cut-off by the surprise kiss on her lips, also her mouth was open. He's tang explore her mouth and does same. More like their tang are fighting. They let go each other for air. Ellena was really blushing of what happen between them.

Liang smile and said "I love you too, Ellena."

Smile and kiss his lips.

"You know master, we still have 30 minutes left with this."

They just continue on their making out.

Much their daily routine order his food, quick chat but every Saturday their on Saturday to his reason he want to see theme and their romance. Much on Card game, Manager Give-up against Laing, let's just say he keep winning on every card game they face, he just can just take Ellena when he went to the second floor.

* * *

><p>What do u think?<p>

Please review... It will support me to work me more one-shot gender bend or not.


End file.
